This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Department of Computer Science is conducting research to help biomedical scientists with data storage and analysis. Details of this partnership are included in the report from the Bioinformatics Core that is co-chaired by Lushbough.